Just Say It
by Seeker of the Sea
Summary: The savior was supposed to give everyone back their happy endings, but there are still a couple of people in town without one. Maybe the former Queen and the product of True Love can find a happy ending with each other.


**Just Say It**

_**AN:**__ Just a little one shot that I came up with after listening to Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic. I felt like it really encompassed Regina and Emma and that I needed to write the story that I saw for them. Enjoy!_

Do you know where your heart is?

Do you think you can find it?

Or did you trade it for something

Somewhere better just to have it?

Do you know where your love is?

Do you think that you lost it?

You felt it so strong, but

Nothing's turned out how you wanted

Emma sat at her desk, long after her usual hours had ended. The events of late still weighed heavily on her mind. Her return from the Enchanted Forest, reconnecting with her parents and son, the battle with Cora, Regina's reaction to the conflicting outcome...

The last was probably the most confusing for her. Regina had been so consumed by her anger at first, Emma was afraid of a repeat of the curse. But with help and encouragement from their son she had let it go and resumed her attempt to change. It was really something, to watch the Evil Queen hold back and the woman underneath try to push through the thick, fortified walls that had been built around her heart.

Not many of the townspeople were willing to give her another chance, but the sheriff was different. Emma knew the value of second chances; she wouldn't even be in Storybrooke without one. She had decided to help the older woman, it would only be beneficial for everyone in the end. But more than that, she wanted Regina to get her happy ending. The woman had literally done everything in her considerable power just to be happy and it still hadn't happened for her.

Emma knew that feeling better anyone. She had lost count as a child, how many times she had gotten her hopes up that she might finally get a family and people that loved her only to have it ripped out from under her. If she was lucky they'd at least tell her goodbye before sending her packing, though more often than not the social workers would just show up at the door and tell her to pack. It was heartbreaking and she had never really gotten over her fear of losing the people she let get close.

Maybe that's why she felt such a connection and concern for Regina. Because she knew what it was like to just want someone to love you for you...

Which led her back to the former mayor.

The woman, as infuriating as she could be, was completely alluring to Emma. The chemistry between them has only kept growing and drawing the blonde to Regina. She had made her decision, now she just needed to make her move.

Regina sat in her living room nursing a glass of cider across from the dying fire. Like almost every night since curse was broken she was alone. Sure she saw Henry several afternoons or evenings a week since Emma and Snows' return but he had yet to spend the night at home again. She had tried to persuade the Charming's to allow it but the fights with Snow just weren't worth it anymore; despite the disapproving looks she earned from her daughter for "being rude," as the blonde put it.

If Snow's attitude toward her hadn't changed, at least Emma's had. The sheriff had made a considerable effort to accept her changes and keep her motivated. It was nice, knowing that at least one person, other than her son, believed in her.

Regina sipped at her drink and contemplated just going to bed. It's not like anyone would be missing her company. She set the glass on the coffee table and rose from the couch. A knock at the door interrupted her trek to the fireplace.

Surprised, the former queen made her way to the door. Upon looking through the peephole she found a tired, nervous looking Emma Swan standing on her porch looking down at her feet. Regina turned the lock and opened the door. The younger woman looked up as the door opened and met Regina's gaze.

"Miss Swan? Is everything alright? Is Henry-," her questions were cut off.

"Henry's fine Regina. He's at home with Mary... my parents."

There was an instant relief that washed over the brunette. "Oh. Good then." An awkward silence followed before she broke it again.

"What are you doing here Emma?"

That got the saviors attention. She had called her by her first name fewer than half a dozen times.

Emma looked at her sheepishly, "Can I come in?"

Regina moved to the side and gestured for her to enter. Once inside she led them back to the couch she had occupied most of the evening.

Emma sat and ran a hand through her blonde waves. "I'm sorry for just showing up here."

"That's alright dear. Though I am curious as to what warranted the visit."

Regina, for the first time, took notice of the rigid posture and lack of eye contact from the other woman. It was unlike her.

Without looking at her Emma spoke, "I was at work and got caught up in my thoughts. I don't know, I- I just needed to see you."

Regina sat up straighter, "You were thinking about me?" The savior glanced over and acknowledged the question with a yes. "What about, if I may ask?"

She got Emma's full attention this time. "So I'm supposed to be 'the savior' right? And give everyone back their happy endings? But I haven't done that. Things still aren't right. You're still unhappy. Hell, I'm unhappy and you would think that seeing as how I'm supposed to fix things I'd at least get to experience it too."

The former queen looked at her in confusion. "You're upset because I didn't get a happy ending?" Emma nodded.

Regina wasn't expecting that. No one had ever been concerned about that fact before. "Well dear, it's not as though I'm much entitled to one. Not anymore," she said softly.

Emma scooted closer to her as she spoke passionately, "But you are! Don't you get it Regina? It's all you've wanted. Everything you did was done after you lost Daniel. If you'd have had love none of this would have happened. After everything you've been though you, more than anyone deserve to be happy!"

It was Regina's turn to look away. "I'm aware of my reasoning's Emma. And what I want. But a time comes when you realize you don't always get it. I know that now."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's not too late. You aren't alone anymore."

"Yes I am."

Regina felt herself being turned to face the blonde. "You're not. You have Henry now and the kid loves you. He's confused right now, but he does love you. And... You have me."

Browns eyes looked up and met green. "You?"

"Yes," Emma said, "If you want me." She brushed a piece of hair from the older woman's face. "You have to open yourself back up Regina. You've hidden your heart away for so long because you were scared. And I understand, I truly do. Henry is the one that brought us both out of our misery and got us to love again. To love him. And he brought us together as well. I think it was meant to happen."

The former queen looked at her in shock. "What are you saying?"

"It fits Regina. We could be finally be happy. All of us," Emma took an olive toned hand in her own.

She gazed at their joined hands. In all of her wildest dreams she never imagined that this would be happening. "You're saying you want to be with me," she asked in a small voice. A voice that belonged to the young girl who had been filled with hope, not the evil queen she had become.

Emma squeezed her hand. "If you are willing to try, yes. I know you can feel the chemistry between us too. We can make this into something legendary. Screw Snow White and Prince Charming; give me a chance and people will be telling _our _story one day. The Queen and her Savior."

This got a small laugh from Regina. And she spoke with tears in her eyes, "You mean it?"

She received a soft smile in return. "Of course I do."

A single tear made its way down Regina's cheek but was quickly brushed away by Emma. "I never dreamed you would want me. I admit though, that I've wished it."

The blonde smiled at her again. "You don't have to wish anymore. Just say it, and my heart is yours."

Regina smiled back, a true smile, and that hadn't happened in a long time. She placed her free hand on Emma's cheek. "Yes," she breathed out.

Emma copied the other woman's position and cupped her cheek as well. She pulled them together and theirs lips met with a spark. Literally. They turned and noticed the fire now roaring across the room.

Both women started laughing before once again joining their lips together. It was soft and gentle and full of emotion. Everything they had both been missing. They pulled apart to breathe and Regina rested her forehead on Emma's. The looked into each other's eyes and Emma smiled mischievously.

"Once upon a time..."


End file.
